


Riddles Rumors and Gods

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Domestic Relationship, Gore, M/M, Riddler - Freeform, Violence, more comic aligned canon, penguin - Freeform, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Penguin and Riddler couldn't imagine a more perfect way of life with the city under their control, every mobster and villain too fearful to oppose them.





	1. Chapter 1

“The answer is simple, you shouldn’t even have to think about it. Now come on, Mr. Echord what is the difference between a raven and a writing desk?” 

In a large spacious poorly lit room sat a single chair, the chair holding a bound man in his late forties. The man’s white dress shirt was soaked through with sweat and his own blood, he trembled as his eyes frantically darted as if the answer to the question lay somewhere inside the mostly empty room. 

Pacing before Mr. Echord was another man; a tall slender man somewhere in his late twenties, a man with thick dark brown hair slicked back, deep cruel brown eyes staring out through the lenses of his glasses. He wore a bright green suit, the clothing form fitting clothing accentuating his long slender form. His full lips were pulled down in a frown as he glared down at his current victim, a man with a stab wound in his right side, and at the moment missing two fingers on his right hand. 

Mr. Echord whimpered, flinching when Riddler slammed the bottom of his cane down hard against the concrete floor, the sound echoing through the warehouse. He pressed the cool curved metal of his cane beneath the man’s chin tilting his head up, forcing him to look him in the eye. He felt a sick sense of glee seeing the utter pants wetting fear in this man’s eyes.

“Answer the question or perhaps you want a better one, more fitting for your fate?”

“Please just let me go, I-I told you I don’t know anything. Th-they don’t let me in on the details, I just handle some of the paper wo-“ His rambling was interrupted as Riddler slammed his fist down on the top of the man’s head.

He resumed his pacing, humming now that the man once more was silent. He twirled his cane as he softly sang to a song he’d heard on the radio on his way to the warehouse. Abruptly he stopped once more, pointing his cane at the man.

“Riddle me this; what do all men fear, some spend their lives chasing after me, but others will spend their lives running from me. What am I?”

Soft whimpers and cries emitted from Mr. Echord, head hung. Riddler growled, frustrated that this man couldn’t play along for even half a second. He let his cane drop to the floor, the clattering of the metal against concrete capturing his victim’s attention, but it was far too late. Riddler withdrew his switch blade from the inside pocket of his jacket, right as the man opened his mouth to plead for his life, Riddler drew the blade across his throat. Blood sprayed from the now gaping wound, the man’s eyes bulging as he thrashed and gurgled. Riddler closed his eyes tightly as blood splashed over his face and his clothes. Great another suit ruined. 

“The answer is death.” He spat angrily as the man’s body fell limp, head lolled to the side, eyes staring at nothing.

He sighed as he pocketed his knife, he supposed this was another night gone to waste. He still was empty handed in terms of information, possibly even a step behind where he’d been before, but he could leave a message.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, he chose the second number in his most recent calls. Impatiently he tapped his foot as he listened to the ringing, waiting for an answer.

“What do you want?”

Riddler grinned at the edge of annoyance in the other man’s voice.

“Well Zsasz, good to hear you’re doing well….Would you mind doing a favor for me, I do have all intentions of paying you of course.”

“Hit job or clean up job?” He asked after a pause.

“Clean up mostly….I’ll be leaving a calling card in the mouth of a Mr. Echord, I need you to drop him off at the doorstep of Ms. Falcone.”

“Why can’t you do it?” 

“I would, but I already have some place I need to be and I hate to be late, it’s rude.” 

There was another pause, he could almost picture Zsasz smiling as he realized what else Ed had to do.

“Got it, I’ll take care of it this time. Don’t ask again.”

With that he hung up. Riddler sighed as he pocketed his phone, he supposed he was grateful that Zsasz was efficient even if he did have the temperament and maturity of a teenage boy who thought of nothing but violence and food.

He looked at his watch estimating he still had a good hour before he’d be anywhere near late, enough time for light clean up, but not enough time to clean himself up. He supposed his appearance after all wouldn’t be of much importance, the blood never seemed to matter that much anyway. 

“If only you hadn’t been so stupid I would be home by now” Riddler angrily commented as he glared at the corpse.


	2. Chapter 2

Rumors spread through Gotham city like wild fire. It never mattered much if the rumors were true or if they were false. For him it fell more so in his favor when the rumors walked a fine line between truth and lies, if people believed him to be the Devil himself then so be it, if they underestimated him based on his disability and his age then that played in his favor. If they didn’t expect strength physical or mental from him then it made it all that much easier to destroy them from the inside out.

Penguin was seated on his throne behind his desk, he held a glass of red wine in one hand, and a cigarette in the other. At the moment his office was empty, classical music softly played on the stereo in the corner of the room filling the room with a calm atmosphere. As he took a drag from his cigarette he chanced a glance at the clock; in an hour he needed to be home, in less than an hour a woman by the name of Velma Johnson would be dead by apparent suicide. He exhaled smoke watching as it swirled in the air before fading into nothing, right now a man’s bank account was being drained, all of his assets would belong to Penguin soon enough. He stubbed out the remnants of his cigarette in a glass ashtray, he took a sip of his wine and took another look at the clock.

Each second that passed a man’s life was being ruined. He laughed thinking about it, it would be a lesson to a newcomer. All it had taken was one outburst, an act of disloyalty from an outsider who didn’t understand how things were run within Gotham. A man who had had the audacity to claim that he wasn’t going to take orders from some thirty something year old queer. He’d been foolish enough to speak in such a way not only to Oswald’s face, but in a room full of his men, men who already knew what happened when you offended Penguin.

It was due to the nature of rumors that Penguin kept his status as king of the underworld. A title he supposed in the reality of things meant very little, but within the darkened world of their city it meant being a God. He had his hands in the pockets of every politician and business person, no arms and drugs were smuggled or sold without his say, without him getting a large cut of the profit. It was because of rumors and people underestimating him that he’d been able to take out many before him, kill and dethrone powerful men and women who didn’t see just what really lurked inside of him. 

His cell phone buzzed, he watched as it moved an inch across his desk as it vibrated indicating a new text. He took another sip from his glass before picking up his phone, opening the new message.

‘Just finished with my job, I’ll see you at home.’

He smiled fondly as he stared down at his screen, a momentary warmness filling him. He pocketed his phone, he sat his now empty glass down on the desk then got up. He retrieved his cane and made his way towards the door, outside stood two guards, both dressed in black. They nodded at him and he nodded back as he passed them, he easily made his way through the crowded club, people moving to let him by. He heard the occasional whispers, gossips and questions, the common curiosity of the upper class that found themselves drawn to the Iceberg Lounge. They were the type of people he found he no longer cared for, not the way he did as a child. Growing up he dreamed of becoming one of them, now he merely dreamed of taking their money and severing their heads, they’d all make lovely additions to his already growing collection.

Outside his driver was waiting for him, he politely thanked the man as he opened the door for him. He slid into the back of the car, as the door closed behind him he pulled his phone out again, once more reading over the text. A simple text, but still it left his heart beating faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed sighed as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Despite how many times he washed his face his skin still had a faint pink tint to it from his victim’s blood. He gave a sad glance towards the waste bin where his sullied jacket laid, the cleaners were brilliant with blood stains, but honestly buying himself a new suit would be easier. He smiled as he considered upgrading, in his dresser drawer hidden under his socks he had a sketchbook stashed away, new suit ideas sketched and written out in detail. He mulled over showing them to Oswald, but highly doubted he would agree to creating even half of the designs for him.

He finished dressing, keeping his attire more casual considering he was now at home. He found himself fretting over his appearance, frustrated with the way his still damp hair insisted on curling and falling out of place. He glanced down at his phone that sat on the countertop, still no reply, nothing to worry about. There was still forty-five minutes before he’d be considered getting home late, and Ed knew him to never be late. 

He pulled himself away from the mirror, he pocketed his phone before exiting the bathroom and heading downstairs. Just as he entered the main hall the front door opened. 

Oswald closed the door behind him, he smiled as he spotted Ed at the foot of the stairs. Perfect timing he supposed. 

“There’s my darling malevolent God of a boyfriend.” Ed announced as he approached him.

He gripped the smaller man’s hips pulling his body flush against his own, he leaned down kissing him deeply. Oswald placed a hand against the back of his head, fingers curling in damp curls of brown hair, he gave a playful lip to Ed’s bottom lip before breaking from the kiss.

“Since when am I a God?” He inquired, fingers rubbing against Ed’s scalp.

“Well according to rumors, you are. Quite the way with destroying a man’s life in 24 hours or less, I must admit even I haven’t been able to solve how you do such things.” 

It was something that Ed had a burning curiosity over. He could unlock a majority of Oswald’s secrets, but still there remained the ones that seemed to remain shrouded in mystery. 

Oswald leaned up kissing him gently, “Good management my dear.” He commented before pulling back and stepping away from him.

Ed followed him into the kitchen watching as his partner made his way to the bottle of whiskey sat out on the counter. Oswald poured a glass for himself and one for Ed.

“I suppose you aren’t going to tell me how you actually manage it then.” Ed commented as he took the proffered glass.

Oswald took a drink, wincing at the burn of the alcohol. “Not until we’re married then maybe I’ll divulge all the tricks of the trade to you.”

Ed smirked shaking his head, he took a sip of his own drink. Rarely a fan of alcohol, but he was fine with casual drinking with his boyfriend and criminal business partner. “I suppose Martin will know before I do.” He joked before taking another sip.

“He already knows how I do it, he is my son after all. All of this will belong to him someday.” He casually stated as he gestured around the room.

“Don’t you think that eleven might be a bit young?” 

Oswald shrugged, he stared down at his glass as if contemplating the question. He knew that perhaps it was too young an age to get his adopted son into their line of work, but life was unpredictable. As much as he liked to think of himself as a God or the boogeyman, he knew that he wasn’t. Despite being in his thirties he still felt his life could inevitably end at any time.

“I suppose you’re right, but of course if by any chance something happens to me sooner than later I want you to look after him.” He spoke solemnly, he took a long drink before looking back up at the other man.

“Of course, but I’m quite sure you’ll be ruling this city for many years to come.” Ed commented hopefully.

Oswald finished off his drink before pouring himself another one. “How did your job go?” He asked needing a change in discussion.

“Not the way that I planned it to go. He was less than informative, he couldn’t even answer two simple questions…..I do think our dear Sofia will get the idea though when she finds his mangled corpse on her doorstep in the morning.” 

Oswald laughed, “She’s going to be after you, you know.”

“Oh, I know, I’d be heart broken if she didn’t come looking for me. I already have a few games in mind for her when that day comes, she hasn’t succeeded in catching me yet.” He stated smiling proudly.

Oswald placed a hand against his chest bracing himself as he leaned up to kiss him, tongue brushing across his bottom lip before pulling back. “She hasn’t come for you, because she knows how I’ll react. A missing eye really leaves an impression on a person.” 

Ed chuckled remembering his partner’s reaction to Sofia’s threats of killing Martin. How she had thought the battle was won, the game was over until she’d had her eye violently pulled from the socket. 

“What do you plan on doing with her once we’re done playing?”

“I suppose I could ship her back to Florida to live with her father or I could kill her and place her head on the mantle next to Grace’s…..Though I do enjoy watching her drive Gordon insane with her sick obsession with him.” 

He appreciated the woman had guts, she was beyond bold, but her ambitions were too strong. He’d initially thought it was only a game she was playing with captain Gordon until he realized the girl thought she’d actually have a chance bedding and romancing the married cop. He smiled thinking about how Barbara would react if she ever saw Sofia anywhere near her husband.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Ed placed a hand against his hip, fingers brushing against the soft material of his dress shirt. Oswald looked up at him, breath catching in his throat at the soft genuine look of love he could see in his eyes. 

“So, do I have you all to myself for the rest of the night?” 

“You do, I belong to you.” He softly answered as he smiled up at him. 

He closed his eyes leaning into his touch as Ed ran his fingers along his jaw, fingers brushing against the freckled skin of his cheek. It was truly times like those that he felt like he was in absolute Heaven.


End file.
